Rajan
Rajan is the main antagonist of Episode 2: A Starry Eyed Encounter and Episode 3: The Predator Awakes of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. He is a member of the KLAWW Gang. He is the producer of the illegal spice who played a major part in the Klaww Gang's master plan. Biography Background Rajan grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of crime by selling illegal spices on the black market. As he got older, his business expanded and he eventually earned a seat in the prestigious Klaww Gang. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' A Starry Eyed Encounter The Cooper Gang targeted Rajan after Bentley learned that he was in possession of the Clockwerk Wings. They broke into his party at his newly purchased Ancestral Palace in India. Soon after Sly arrived at the ballroom's balcony, he took recon pictures of Rajan and the Clockwerk Wings, along with some pictures of the Klaww Gang and the police. As Sly headed back to the hideout, Bentley presented their first operation on the heist is to use the cops to their advantage and to deal with the chopper patrolling the palace as Bentley said it was a menace to future air assaults. Since Bentley and Murray could not get to the palace because the entrance was closed, Sly was to pickpocket five guards at separate posts for their keys to gain access to the winch to open the drawbridge. As Bentley planned to use the cops to their advantage on the heist, he sent Sly over to the palace's doors. As Sly knocked on the door, however, the bouncer denied to let Sly in as he told him about the dress code. In order to get a tuxedo, Sly broke into the guest's house and found a separate piece of clothing as he raided every bedroom. Sly then returned to the palace doors and gained entry to the party. As Sly arrived at the party wearing a tuxedo, Bentley advised him to dance with Carmelita while on the heist to keep everyone distracted, but told him to impress her first. Sly encountered Neyla at the party and offered her a dance. After the two danced, Carmelita went up to Sly and accepted his offer to dance with her. Once Murray passed through the entrance, he made his way towards a pre war turret and used it to take out the chopper after having an aerial attack with it. The Cooper Gang regrouped at their hideout as Bentley now planned their heist to steal the Clockwerk wings that involves an electronic winch and a saw blade. In order to create the saw blade, Sly headed over to the elephant's pen to collect their gemstones off their head dresses. Once Sly entered beneath the pen, however, he scared some mice that ran to where the elephants are, scaring them and driving them outside. As Sly rushed outside, he found the elephants rampaging around the palace. Sly managed to collect their gemstones as jumped on top their backs and whacked them off with his cane. Sly broke into the vault room where he searched underneath tables to find the combination to the vault. Once Sly found it, he typed it down on a number pad, opening the doors and allowing Murray and Bentley in the boardroom. Bentley planned to hack into the palace's computers to gain access to the ballroom's electronic winch. While doing that, Sly and Murray defended him as the guards appeared and attacked them. After gaining access, Bentley left the boardroom with Murray. The Cooper Gang was ready to pull their heist operation: Hippo-Drop. Bentley planted explosives upon the bridge leading to the guest room as a way to lure the guards watching the wings away. Sly then distracted Carmelita and the party guests while Murray lowered himself down on an electronic winch above the ballroom to quickly detach the Clockwerk Wings and escape. As soon as Murray escaped, Sly ditched Carmelita. As Murray left the party, Bentley defended him with his RC Chopper, after which, they fled back to their hideout. When Carmelita realized she was tricked by Sly, she revealed herself to the public and began making arrests left and right. With the wings stolen and his reputation ruined, Rajan went into hiding, deep in the Indian jungle. Although the gang was victorious, Sly knew that Rajan was still out there and that it wasn't over just yet. The Predator Awakes After a small break, the gang headed back to the now closed temple and found out that Rajan had gone into hiding deep in an old abandoned temple, reconstructing it into a spice production facility. Sly entered the temple and took some recon photos of Rajan and the Clockwerk Heart. One half of the Clockwerk Heart was being used to increase Spice Production and the other was used by Rajan as a weapon on his staff. Rajan had an satelite array driven by an elephant. Bentley planned to get rid of it as he sent Sly to feed the elephant spices to make it run away in rage. Sly picked up a water bug to carry to Rajan's office for Bentley to monitor from its radio frequency. In order to keep it from getting angry and from alerting the guards, Sly placed the water bug in little pools to calm it down. Once Sly made to Rajan's office, he placed the water bug in a pool after getting past laser security. As Rajan kept his operation blueprints on his person, the gang needed a safe way of getting close to steal them, but Rajan was impervious to Bentley's sleep darts so Bentley had to find another way of putting him to sleep. He discovered that Rajan had an insatiable appetite for Indian watermelons which, if eaten whole, would put even Rajan into a deep sleep. By leading Rajan to three different watermelons, Bentley was able to steal all three blueprints but the violation of his personal space spooked Rajan and forced him into hiding in his temple. To get Rajan out of hiding, the gang decided to flood him out by destroying the dam behind the temple. Bentley planned to destroy it with an auto piloted helicopter, but did little damage as the helicopter was stuck by a piece of the dam, causing it to crash. Sly entered the spice grinding facility to destroy the spice grinder. He managed to get past laser fences by destroying them with a tnt barrol he walked over in. Once Sly reached the spice grinder, Bentley informed him that destroying the grinder will put Rajan out of business and give him no reason to stay. As soon as Sly destroyed the grinder with a tnt barrel, Rajan's voice was heard through a speaker, shocked to see spice production stopped. As Sly went after the Clockwerk Heart producing spice, he ran into Neyla who led Sly to the entrance of it. To gain control of the crane holding the heart, Sly pickpocketed two guards with keys. Once Sly used the keys on the controls, the crane dropped the Clockwerk Heart. Sly then walked over to the heart and took it. Bentley made a contract to acquire a cherry bomb 500 for the heist in exchange for a giant ruby. Sly acquired a ruby from the roof of a temple. Bentley and Murray soon appeared and took the ruby to their contractors who gave them the ruby, in honor of their bargain. The Cooper Gang planned their final operation: Wet Tiger. To start the operation, Murray lifted a lever to open the elephant statue's mouth revealing a door filled with water, while Bentley covered him in the helicopter as he destroyed hunter seeker bombs. Once Murray finally lifted the lever, Sly hid inside a tnt barrel and walked it to the elephant's mouth, causing it to explode and flood the temple with water. When this was successful, a mad Rajan finally showed his face and yelled at the Cooper Gang to face him. Neyla reappeared right after, seemingly wanting to help the gang in their battle against Rajan. However, she betrayed them, knocked Sly out and watched as Murray and Rajan were pitted against each other. Even with the help of his guards and his upgraded staff, Rajan was defeated and passed out, leaving Murray to claim the Clockwerk heart, but leaving him very tired and no match for the incoming police. Neyla quickly turned the Contessa against Carmelita and got Rajan, Sly, Murray and Carmelita arrested, as Bentley watched helplessly from a distance. As was revealed in the games ending credits, after his incarceration, Rajan reformed and became an owner of a rug dealership franchise in North America. Personality Rajan is very self-conscious, exasperating, bothersome, and awkward of himself due his past. He went to great lengths to convince others (and himself) of his royalty. He also becomes enraged when something valuable to him is stolen or destroyed. The Cooper Gang used this to their advantage to drive Rajan out of hiding. He is also very rude, arrogant, traitorous, and hypercritical to those he thought little of, calling Murray "a fat, pathetic, weakling". Appearance Rajan is a large orange tiger with purple stripes. On his head is a purple turban, and he wears a red vest, as well as purple and green pants. He also wears green shoes, and occasionally carries a long wooden staff, which at one time had half of the Clockwerk heart on top. Powers And Abilities Rajan is shown to have some fighting prowess, using his staff to good effect and being able to hold off Murray for a short while. He is also able to use the Clockwerk Heart to cast lightning. He is also apparently very enduring and tenacious, so he is able to take blows from Murray and being immune to Bentley's sleep darts. Navigation Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Power Hungry Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Predator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Western Villains Category:Brutes